Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets
by Hoeun
Summary: AU COS onwards. Before Harry made it to the Chamber, what did Tom say to Ginny as she lay dying by his hand? Not really TomGinny, people could take it that way. R&R PLEASE! Continued, HarryGinny Grey!Ginny
1. 00

**Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets**

_(Prologue?)_

"Ginevra, Ginevra...You're pale, child, so pale. I can see the blue of your veins, the sweat on your brow as your heart is trying to perpetuate. All in vain, Gin-Gin...I know you hate that name."

_'Oh Tom, I hate it when they coddle me! I'm not a little girl anymore!' _

"I know you hate your pale skin, the freckles adorning it."

_'It's no use, Tom, he'll never like somebody like me. I'm so, so, white, and these freckles are all over the place. I tried to get rid of them; isn't magic supposed to fix everything? Help me, Tom. I want to be beautiful!' _

"You hate a lot of things, Ginevra. You have anger—even in its pettiness. You and I have that in common. But, poor, poor Ginevra, I have and will become greater than you. Not even in the sense that your life will soon desert your body, for even in life you had not the understanding. And, I know your flaws better than anybody, don't I?"

_'I hate it! I can't do anything. Not one blasted thing!...Yes, I know, but really Tom, I can't even change quill into a regular feather, and I **always** mess up in potions. Nobody wants to partner with me, even girls who are nice at lunch and stuff. Even Hermione has friends and Ron said she was a bossy know-it-all. Nobody likes me, and I can't even do my spell-work good. Bill and Charlie said it was all easy, but I'm such a failure...Yeah, I guess. I'm glad you're here, Tom.'_

"Love. That was your main problem, Ginevra. You had the hate, the knowledge of the unfairness of the world, but you couldn't get past this 'love'. It blinded you, made you unable to push for what was right. Love is a drug; if feels nice at first, but slowly it overcomes you with it's needs and leaves you broken and dry. You know this. You loved your family, mostly, and this Harry Potter 'hero'...Ah, Ginevra. You even loved me, didn't you?"

_'Sometimes, Tom, I think they don't care. They don't understand, even if they do bother talking to me, and I feel so lonely. I want a friend...you know what? That's right. I have you, Tom. You're my one true, only friend. You understand, don't you? You'd never laugh at me, you know how it feels. Right?...I have to go Tom. I promise to write again as soon as I can. --Love, Ginny'_

"Foolish girl. The world will always turn on you. After all, it obeys the rules of gravity, 'What goes up must come down.' and I, or more accurately Tom, became your world. No friends, family ignoring you, teachers disapproving. Your passion for life dwindled, being reborn as hate."

_'They are stupid, Tom. I realized they don't know me, they don't care. I've been sitting alone in the library instead of going to eat. I still have a bruise on the side of my neck from where that Slytherin Nott grabbed me. Good thing you taught me that hex, Tom. But I don't want Ron to owl home, because mom might yell at me since I failed that astronomy test, and it'd give Percy a reason to come round. Not that anybody'd be close enough to see. I'm failing potions, Tom, and I don't know what to do...you'd really tutor me? That's great! Thanks! But I hate them all, Tom. Nobody even talks to me, anymore, unless it's to insult me or hit me or they have to. I'm not an idiot, I'm not a loser, I don't deserve this Tom! I hate them for doing this to me! It's not my fault!'_

"But still you couldn't see it! The only way to stop them is to beat them Ginevra. If you don't become stronger than them, they will take from you. They will starve you then beat you, draining until you've no more left to give. Then they kill you."

_'Hurt them? Tom, I know I'm mad, but I don't have to get back at them like that, right? It's wrong, Tom. I guess I don't get it Tom. I want them to like me and care, not force them to. Maybe there is another way.'_

"At first I did try to help you. You might have been more than the vessel of my return. If you'd only have listened, you could've joined me. We could have been so powerful! You thought you were weak, Ginevra, but, in fact, you even managed to impress me! Keeping up your facade even as I was slowly draining you. Stubborn idiocy. Child—it sounds strange to call one few years my junior that, but you are indeed that naive—we could have made them pay for all they had done! Ginevra, I could have helped you become more...much more."

_'Tom, I told you. I don't want to. I won't. There is another way—ow! Tom, I'm getting a headache, I don't want to talk to you anymore...Something really strange happened Tom. I think I fell asleep and not remembered because two hours have gone past and I have no idea what happened. Oh well, what were we talking about before?...I'm getting scared, Tom. I think I'm going crazy—I keep blanking out and end up in places at random times. You've got to help me, Tom...Tom, I had the craziest idea. I know it couldn't be you; Tom, tell me it's not you that's making me do this. Tom!...This is goodbye, Tom. I don't know if writing to you is bad or anything, but I'm going to try it for a while. I mean, I can't believe it's you, but I want to try, just for now. I'll probably write back again, because I know you'd never make me do this. You're me friend, I know, but I'm really getting scared. Somebody killed the roosters and I think it was me. So, bye.--Tom, I'll come back!'_

"I'm growing stronger, Ginevra. Your life was once a flood—now it's little more than a rivulet. The red locks you used to think so garish hardly matter in this light, dimmed by the approach of death and adhered to your exhausted forehead. You can't keep this up. I'm in every part of you now. Soon all of you will become me, and all of me will become you. That damned rhythm I've been forced to endure all year will finally stop, soon making my heart beat. Your heart, little Weasley, will no longer be needed—for you will become what I currently am: a memory. Memories don't need blood."

_'Dear Tom, I'm going to be writing to you for a while. I think Mom bought you at Flourish and Blotts the other day. Sorry about last time. You writing back kinda freaked me out. I'm Ginny Weasley. My real name in Ginevra, but I don't like that name to much, or the name the twins gave me: Gin-Gin. Awful, ain't it?...So Tom, what exactly are you? I mean, are you real?...So you're a memory? Cool. Maybe I know you as a grown up—wouldn't it be amazing? I get to know you as a sixteen-year-old and as a man... So as a memory, you live in this diary? You don't need food or anything, and you don't have a body?...the only thing you need is company—how funny! But I've got baggage, you know, I mind, a body, a heart...'_

"It's not long, now. I can see you flinching—surprising you can move even in your state. Yes, you are seeing my life. I've decided to give you a parting gift. After all, we've known each other a while, and I admit I've grown to...be fond of you. Or maybe it was just the power of you passion that addicted **me** for a while. But you always had me a bit confused. I am right, I'm going to rule the world and become great. I will be celebrated and the world won't have all of these horrors—nothing bad will happen. I asked you to help me make the world that way. You defied me. You didn't want to help my...revolution. Before you die, I want you to understand. I want show you what you missed, and how you are so wrong. I want you to see what the world has done, not only to you, and how I will use you to help rectify that."

"So I'm really doing you a great favor. You're a martyr, giving up your life—in one way or another—to help me make the world right. I'm giving you copies of my memories and thoughts, my plans and some of the early battles of the revolution. You flinch again. I wonder what at. My father and grandparents were muggles who didn't care for me. The were pollutants. I was just getting rid of trash—it needed to be done, Ginevra. Dumbledore might have corrupted you and your family with his 'love' spiel, but understand; the only right is power and what you can do. I will become powerful, even now you help, and then lord over all others. Then nobody will hurt me. Nothing will hurt me...You can still cry, Ginevra? Those boys needed the pain. They didn't understand either. They needed to be taught. It was for the revolution. They were given an honor to stand by me, help me get power and shape the world. But they couldn't see it then. I had to teach them, Ginevra, just as I am teaching you now."

"You're rather lucky, actually. I get to show you now, instead of you learning it the hard way. Love is a mistake, a drug, a disease. It fights the truth and hurts efforts for reforms, for the revolution I will fight. Ginevra, I led you to a peace. It's a win-win situation. I give you knowledge and certitude in what this world might become with my help, you give me strength to do it. There **will** be a world without fear, harm, or death for me. It could have been for you too, had you acknowledged my correctness."

"Ginevra. Ginny, you like to be called. Your heart is going weaker and weaker. The dark calls to you, as it shall never call to me—to cold. I hear it now, softly, the pointless persistence of your pulse. If you've ever had hope, leave it behind. Death kills even that; so I've heard, though I certainly have never died."

"You know, Ginevra, I almost wish you didn't have to die. It might be nice to discuss my memories with somebody who has, ah, experienced them.--"

"--Wait! What was that? Well, Ginevra, it seems we have company. Maybe it's your hero; I'd so like to meet him. Ha!"

"Ginevra, this is where we part. Though remember: even if you do get rescued by a hero, even if you stall my revolution, there is more of 'Tom' than you know, more power than you, child, will ever have. And you shall never be free. You should have embraced me like you did in the beginning, Ginevra, now you have forced me to teach you. You made me, Ginevra."

A/N: Pretty self-explanatory. My second fan-fiction, I've been having troubles with my first one--I need to revise it because I've written to a plot hole so I have to rewrite the chapter I was going to post, sorry—and it might be a one-shot.

I love Ginny, and wanted to mess with Tom a little. It's not meant to be Ginny/Tom, but I can see how one might take it that way. I do have thoughts on how to expand it if I get positive feedback, so review and let me know. If I expanded it, it would come out Ginny/Harry, because I'm a canon shipper and that is the absolute best pairing ever. (Though more people need to write it). My thoughts on the chamber and Ginny's experiences are that the books leave Ginny painfully underdeveloped and being possessed by Voldie makes more of an impact than many authors let on. Plus, there is a sad lack of Ginny fiction that has to do with the chamber, so...

Let me know if you see any mistakes to fix, and review, please, to let me know what you think!


	2. 01

**Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets**

_Prologue Continued..._

Note: Definite AU. I don't have my copy of the second book, so I'm sorry. Pretend Fawkes came late...

* * *

Ginny woke up in the chamber. She was cold and felt the wet of the stone she lay on.

"Ginny?"

She sat up swiveled quickly to face the voice. It was Harry. He kneeled next to her, one hand clutching a wound, the other limp with pain. The diary lay speared by a basilisk fang on his left.

Normally, in the presence of _the_ Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley would blush, duck her head and not allow a word to pass her lips in fear of it coming out as an insane mumble in the presence of her crush. But with the twelve-year-old boy panting worriedly at her side, holding his arm to stop what was unmistakably blood...

A random thought came to her in the millisecond she stared at Harry: how was she so accustomed to the sight of blood? It wasn't like the Burrow had been devoid of injury, but usually it made her queasy. Now, however, her stomach made a darker, new sensation at the sight—hunger? Ginny mentally shook her head to clear out the foreign thoughts and began her first conversation with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry! I'm sorry," and indeed she was for all the horror that had happened. Ginny had cried over Ms. Norris, Colin, Justin, Hermione, and Penelope more tears than she cared to remember. Guilt had plagued her ever since the beginning of her suspicions against Tom, though she had never wanted to admit it. "I tried to tell you—it was me! The diary, Tom, I did it. I tried to warn you, but I didn't want to say anything with Percy there."

She almost snorted at the thought of Percy scaring her. Once...but Tom had taken her in ways Percy had only dreamed of.

It was only after her admission of guilt she remembered about Harry's own wound. Normally, she would have asked straight away, but maybe her newfound—affinity—for blood had tricked her into familiar speech.

"Harry, what happened to your arm--?"

"--No time now," Harry cut her off hurriedly. His breath was shallow and he was paler than usual.

A thought came unbidden to Ginny's mind. It was sly and deep, undulating in dark persuasion. _**So, this is the great hero. A pale, scrawny child rushing off to 'save the day'. Bet he didn't have a back-up plan, no way to get at least one of you out if something went wrong—probably didn't tell anybody. What did you see in him? Not very powerful, not overly smart or handsome...was it fame?Money?**_

It was Tom. She gasped in surprise and horror, but decided to ignore it for now in favor of helping the _noble, strong, hero who had just killed a basilisk for her and saved her life._

"It bit you, Harry, didn't it?" It was a stupid question, the answer blatantly obvious from the gushing blood coming out of the boy's arm.

Ginny knew what to do. She had read it...wait, no she'd never read that, had she? Somewhere in her mind, a spell for concentrating venom and draining it back it it's original spot site of injection and a spell for stopping bleeding had been pushed into the front of her mind by her need. It would...but that was the only way...

She owed Harry her life.

"Harry, I know something to do! Let me see your wand." Ginny ordered, somehow aware of the fact that Tom had taken her wand.

Harry looked at her quizzically, barely able to keep awake from the blood loss.

"It's over there." He nodded to his left.

Next to a bloodied sword lay his wand. Ginny immediately leaned to grab it, and crawled closer to Harry's arm.

"_Sano Cruento Membrana,_" Ginny whispered, slowly drawing two parallel lines across the wound with the tip of the wand. The skin sewed itself back together except for a thin strip in between where she had made the two lines.

Harry felt better already. Well, maybe not better, but not any of the perpetual worse he had been so sure was going to claim him. But he was still to weak, and knew that venom was still in her blood.

But Ginny wasn't done yet.

"_Colligo Venenum Morsus_," she jerked back the wand then repeated the action twice, each time more gently.

Harry gasped. It felt as though the swelling fluid that had corrupted his blood, indeed all his weight, was being dragged back to the wound. The bite location was slowly turning a greenish-black of bile and venom was being concentrated at the spot, leaving the other parts of the body it had been trying to attack. Harry began to hope...

As the watched the poison begin to collect, Ginny's mind was a mess. Suddenly, the news of what she planned to do seemed to make the way around the who of her consciousness, and all of it rebelled. The new, unexplored part of her that was suspiciously like a umber serpent, rose up in fierce mutiny. It hissed to her desperately, begging to the natural property of humanity that demanded survival. But Ginny had been raised by a family of Gryffindors. They were, if nothing else, a proud house and the magic of those standards were more deeply embedded in Ginny than the recent insurgent in her head.

The collected poison resisted the call of her magic, trying to follow the path of it's dispersion and fight the life of it's prey.

Ginny knew she would have to act soon. A took a deep breath just as the call of a incoming phoenix inspired her to complete her life debt.

Harry was extremely surprised when Ginny took hold of his injured arm. He was even more surprised when she bent her head over his wound, put her lips to the gash, and began to extract the venom from his body by transferring it to her own body.

But Harry was very weak still, he was only a second year, and after all the excitement that day he had no energy to protest as Ginny took the deadly vice onto her own frail frame. He was already stunned a her knowledge of spells, unaware of her own surprise at the facts. As so he watched, aghast, as she paused to take breath—the venom was magical, and unable to be spat out, only transferred—and went back to take the last of the lethal injury.

Already ailing from her adventure with Tom, Ginny's body was unable to fight off the poison very well. She had always been a guarded child, safe in the Burrow or around responsible adults, thus her immune system wasn't as strong as Harry's, and she began to feel faint very quickly. But she couldn't stop. She owed Harry her life, and she had to repay her debt.

Fawkes swooped down upon the two of them just as Ginny had gotten the last bit of poison out of Harry's system. The phoenix trilled a sad note as he looked the pair over. Harry was mostly healed because of Ginny's spells, but was still covered in the the thick hurt of his own blood. Ginny herself was in worse condition. She collapsed as soon as she muttered a diagnostic spell ("_Visum Valetudo_,") to make sure all of the hurt was out of Harry.

The phoenix tried to get Harry to open up his companion's mouth so to let internal healing take place. Unfortunately, the boy was in no shape to do or understand anything. So Fawkes simply grabbed hold of both of them and flamed to his wizard's office, vowing to come back for the other two after these two were taken care of.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, trying to mollify the couple sitting (well one was, the other was pacing in behind of the chair) in front of his desk.

"Molly, I really am sorry. I'm sure Ron will be fine."

"What of Ginny?! My babies are gone, Albus, gone under your care! You try and tell me that it's okay, you try and say Ron will come back, but where is he? And even then, getting the boys back won't bring my little girl!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed inwardly, knowing he was indeed guilty for the demise of the last Weasley, and hoping that Ronald was indeed safe. Just then, Aurthur Weasley came to Albus' rescue.

"Dear, why don't you sit down--,"he tried, but before his wife turned her glare on him, an extraordinary event occurred.

"Fawkes--?"

"Merlin!"

"My baby!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews—both of them. Not much happened, I know...well, at least it's progress. Ani is going to shoot me for leaving my other story for so long.

Please review and tell me what you think! Heck, I don't even mind flames: disagreeing shows more respect than ignoring.


End file.
